¡Cállate!
by Naoko Daidouji
Summary: Las palabras a veces sencillamente están de más... One-Shoot. Advertencias: Yaoi .


* * *

_Un pequeño one-shoot producto de una noche de insomnio y lluvia XD. No hay una historia de trasfondo, sólo es una escenita suelta que llevaba días rondándome la cabeza 9.9._

* * *

¡Cállate!

.-

.-¡Cállate, Don! ¿Quieres?

Los enormes y almendrados ojos castaños de Donatello se posaron sobre los ojos enmarcados en rojo que lanzaban rayos y centellas en contra suya. El grito furioso había frenado intempestivamente un largo y extenuante discurso sobre él, sobre sí mismo, sobre ambos y lo que los envolvía a ambos.

.-Raph, escucha...  
.-¡Nada!¡Ya escuché toda la puñetera tarde tus malditos debrayes! ¿Es que no puedes dejar nada como está?

La mirada castaña se deslizó desde el rostro que tenía enfrente al suelo. No, no podía dejar nunca las cosas como estaban. Simplemente era su naturaleza destazar cada detalle, explorarlo y disecarlo hasta entenderlo del todo. No se detenía aún si el mundo entero le gritaba que algo como el amor es imposible de entender...

Se hizo entre ellos un silencio denso y asfixiante. Raph lo atravesaba con sus miradas agudas cual dagas y Don continuaba con la vista clavada en sus propios pies...

.-

Habían huído de la guarida unas tres horas atrás, con un pretexto cualquiera, -que importaba-, en busca de un escondite donde dar rienda suelta a sus instintos.

Tenían un par de meses de jugar al escondite, buscándose y encontrándose mutuamente, siempre en un sitio y de un modo distinto...

No sabían como empezó y no tenían ni idea de cómo iba a acabar, pero a diferencia de Don, a Raph no le importaba.

Se encerraron en el ático de aquella vivienda en ruinas, seguros de que los fantasmas de la casona guardarían bien su secreto. Donatello apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar con una tabla el boquete por donde entraron antes de que Raph le saltara directo a la yugular. Siempre era así, sin más preámbulos, sin advertencia alguna. Don se deslizó hasta el suelo, sintiendo los labios ansiosos y la lengua hiperactiva que cubrían su cuello en toda su extensión.

Hizo un ligero intento de calmar las ansias de Raphael, de hacer que las cosas tomaran un ritmo más lento, más cómodo para él; pero las energías explosivas de las entrañas de Raph acababan por vencerlo siempre. Todavía trató de apartarlo unos segundos de sí, aunque fuera para acomodarse en una posición que no lo colocara sobre los afilados restos de un espejo roto; Raph sólo cedió un par de segundos antes de lanzar un contundente contraataque.

.-Espera, Raph--

Un dedo se colocó sobre sus labios, para acallar sus súplicas de un tiempo fuera.

.-Shhht, calla, Don... ¿Que debería esperar?

Don abrió la boca para responder pero lo único que escapó a sus labios fue un largo y entrecortado gemido. Porque otro de los dedos de Raph estaba ahora dentro de él y en esa situación se vuelven superfluas las palabras.

.-Admítelo: te encanta...- prosiguió la voz gruesa y sensual del dueño de las sais. -No eres el único que es hábil con las manos, ¿Sabías?

Las manos del genio se deslizaron con maestría por entre los muslos de Raph mientras su boca esbozaba una sonrisilla.

.-En ese campo... sigo llevándote ventaja, Raphael...

A pesar de que aquello podía ser un desafío a su orgullo, Raph sólo atinó a sonreír de vuelta. Bueno, no iba a discutir eso. No cuando estaban haciendo tan buen trabajo.

.-Demonios... Sigue haciendo eso, Donnie...- suplicó casi sin querer, con las palabras saliendo agolpadas en medio de los jadeos.  
.-¿Hacer qué?- replicó su amante, haciéndose el inocente. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero le encantaba que se lo describiera con lujo de detalles. Raph tenía toda la culpa, él había sido quien había introducido el "dirty talk" a la alcoba.

Raphael le acercó sus labios húmedos al oído, susurrando...

.-

Todo el cuerpo de Raphael se estremeció en rítmicas ondas en el momento del climax.

Las manos de su compañero habían hecho vibrar hasta la fibra más sensible de su ser, y ahora parecían luchar por arrancarle unas últimas gotas de placer...

Que ironía. El más tímido de los cuatro, ese que oye música 'fresa' y lee en sus ratos libres... Era el mismo que ahora, con una mirada casi diabólica, había retirado una de sus manos del cuerpo palpitante del otro para llevarsela a la boca y limpiar con la lengua lo que había quedado del orgasmo de Raphael...

.-Tu turno...- suspiró el genio con una semi-sonrisa.

La boca ansiosa del rebelde oficial de la familia se acomodó en el pecho de su compañero de juegos, deslizándose por cada uno de los pliegues de su cuerpo, delineando suavemente cada recoveco. Don jadeaba insistentemente mientras sentía el par de manos cálidas tanteando su zona sur, la boca ocupándose del resto. Con las manos fue empujando suavemente el rostro del chico de la bandana roja, llevándolo sutilmente hasta donde lo quería... Raphael notó en seguida su intensión y, para sorpresa del cerebrito, se detuvo en seco.

.-¡Raph...!- protestó Donatello. -Por favor, no te detengas ahora...

Raph sonrió, con la malignidad propia de quien devuelve una estocada.

.-¿Que hago?- agregó, poniendo gesto de ingenuidad. Donatello echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo ligeramente, divertido aunque algo desesperado. -Sabes que es lo que quiero...  
. -No, no lo sé...- agregó Raphael, jugueteando con sus dedos para mantener a Don asándose en su propio jugo. -Explícamelo tú, tú eres el inteligente...

Don se mordió los labios, exasperado. Raphael, en un desacostumbrado arranque de ternura decidió dejarlo así por esa vez. No esperó más y deslizó su lengua hacia el sitio que ocupaban sus dedos hacía un momento, mientras sentía aquel cuerpo adolescente temblar frenéticamente entre gemidos intermitentes...

.-

Alcanzó a quitarse del medio y unir sus propios labios con los de él justo antes de que Don alcanzara el climax. Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo, acompasado por las rítmicas sacudidas del cuerpo de uno de ellos, mientras el sabor del sudor aderezaba sus besos...

.-

Raphael despertó cerca de veinte minutos despues. Para su sorpresa, Don hablaba por teléfono, pero no recordaba haberlo oído sonar.

.-¿Con quien hablas...?

Donatello siguió un par de segundos más su conversación telefónica antes de responderle al chico que reposaba a un lado.

.-Era Leonardo... Le dije que estábamos con Abril. Pero creo que no lo convencí.  
.-Bah, ¿Cómo podría saber que no es cierto?  
.-¿Y si llama a Abril para verificar?  
.-No lo hará...si yo se lo hubiera dicho estaría más que dispuesto a dudar, pero en tí confía casi ciegamente.- Una de esas pequeñas verdades que no deberían dolerle tanto como lo hacen.

Donatello se quedó pensativo, con su teléfono celular entre las manos. Raph no tenía que preguntar, sabía que le dolía traicionar la confianza de su hermano mayor. Pero Leo no les dejaba opción, con esas reglas tan estrictas en las que su extraño vínculo jamás podría encajar.

.-Él tiene la culpa...- susurró Raphael, lentamente.

El otro lo miró con una mezcla de duda y molestia.

.-¿De verdad...? Y lo que nosotros hacemos está muy bien, supongo... Me acuesto con mi hermano pero Leo tiene la culpa de todo, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

Raphael se incorporó en su lugar, irritado. Odiaba aquellos escasos momentos en los que las caricias cedían, porque entonces comenzaban invariablemente a hablar y siempre terminaban peleando. Este ya era un tema recurrente: Su familia y amigos, en específico Leonardo, llevaba tiempo sospechando que un sórdido secreto se deslizaba por las paredes de la guarida y sabía perfectamente quienes eran los implicados. Raph sabía a su vez de las sospechas de su hermano, y las comprendía. Lo que no comprendía era qué carajos podía importarle a su hermano mayor lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer ellos dos. Como tambien era incapaz de entender porqué a Donatello le importaba que su hermano mayor pensara o dejara de pensar al respecto.

.-¿Crees que estamos mal, Donatello?- le lanzó directamente, sin rodeos; así era él.  
.-No sé que pensar.- respondió Don a su vez mirándolo largamente con sus ojos color avellana.  
.-Olvídate de una buena vez del mundo y de sus putas reglas... Que Leonardo se las meta todas por donde le quepan.

Milagro donde los haya, Don sonrió.

.-Tarde o temprano va a enterarse de lo que pasa aquí, Raph...  
.-¿Y qué si se entera? Muy nuestro asunto, en dado caso.

Para Raphael las cosas eran simples: su vida era solamente problema suyo y fin de la discusión. Pero Donatello parecía cada vez más ansioso con la idea de que Leonardo confirmase sus sospechas; para él todo ese asunto tenía un sabor agridulce, y es que si bien no imaginaba su vida ya sin los encuentros furtivos con aquel cuerpo fuerte e impulsivo, su conciencia solía jugarle malas pasadas, obligándolo a desviar la mirada cada vez que olvían a casa y Leonardo preguntaba con los ojos entrecerrados donde había estado.

.-

.-¡Cállate, Don! ¿quieres?

El grito había cortado de tajo los pensamientos en voz alta de Donatello. Acostumbrado a analizar hasta el cansancio cada detalle, no se había dado cuenta de que sus palabras estaban enfureciendo cada vez más al chico con quien compartía el cuarto.

.-Raph, escucha...  
.-¡Ya oí suficiente!- gritó éste en respuesta, agitando un puño cerrado frente al rostro desconcertado de su hermano. En verdad ya había oído suficiente y ahora reclamaba silencio para poder sacarse el dardo envenenado que se encajó en su corazón cuando Donatello había concluído, fría y determinadamente, que aquello no tenía más opción que terminarse de una vez.

El silencio se prolongó los minutos más largos de sus vidas. Ahora los ojos del científico se habían humedecido sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Le dolía, claro que le dolía, pero la lógica, a la que estaba tan aferrado, le gritaba por todos los medios que aquello no tenía objeto ni dirección. Que mientras más se empeñaran por prolongarlo más difícil sería renunciar a ello, a algo que sólo ofrecía nubes negras en el horizonte.

.-¿Cómo puedes creer algo como eso? ¡Esto no es algo que pueda terminarse así como así!  
.-¿Y porqué no? Tu me dijiste que sólo sería un juego... que si en algún momento alguno de los dos quería terminarlo el otro lo aceptaría sin protestar. Esas eran las reglas, ¿No?

Raphael se mordió los labios. Hubiera querido tragarse sus propias palabras, soltadas sin pensar un par de meses atrás. Pero las cosas eran distintas entonces, era sólo un juego tonto, mezcla de curiosidad y mucho tiempo libre... Explorar sus cuerpos mutuamente, las miles de formas de darse placer, todos los sonidos que podían arrancar de los labios del otro. Sólo un juego, sólo eso...

Sólo eso parecía ser para Donatello. Científico al fin, no amaba otra cosa si no el mero hecho de experimentar. Ahora el juego de repente se le había puesto algo complicado y prefería darlo por terminado antes que luchar por seguirlo...

A Raph el juego se le había ido de las manos hacía mucho. No podía sino sentir que le daba vueltas la cabeza con la sola idea de que todo pudiera terminar así. Le lanzó los brazos al cuello, de forma intempestiva, lanzándolos a ambos contra la pared.

.-¡Mìrame a los ojos, Donatello!- exigió, con los dientes apretados y los puños temblándole. -¡Mírame a los ojos y atrévete a decirme que esto sólo ha sido un juego para tí!  
.-Raph, sabes que tengo razón, sabes que...  
.-¡No sé nada, maldita sea! Sólo dímelo. ¡Ten cojones y aclárame de una vez si esto en realidad no significa nada para tí!  
.-Raph...  
.-Mírame a la cara, ¡Cobarde!- Raph escupió la última palabra directo a su rostro.

sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos de Raphael eran dos teas ardientes. Sus manos tambien ardían y Don sentía que quemaban sus hombros. Un juego, un juego... hasta ese momento lo había creído así; ahora, sitiendo sobre su cabeza la amenaza de perderle para siempre como amante y hasta como amigo lo hacía dudar...

.-Atrévete a decirme que no te hace falta esto...- susurró por último Raphael, besándole como nunca lo había hecho, poniendo todo lo que traía dentro de sí en sus labios, todo...

La frágil resistencia de Donatello se quebró en ese mismo instante. No podría vivir sin eso, era como respirar...

Sentirse vivo.

.-Olvída todo lo que dije, Raph- murmuró en cuento sus labios se dieron una pausa para respirar. - Olvídalo... Lamento sí...  
.-Shhht. - De nuevo el dedo de Raphael se posó sobre sus labios, suavemente. -Sólo cállate, Donnie...

_Bien, ya estuvo... (Ahora me voy a hacer mi tarea... ¡Joder, es media noche!). ¡Nos leemos en el foro! ;) _

_shellshock00(punto)proboards100(punto)com_

_figurasdeaccion(punto)proboards57(punto)com_

_vampirellam(punto)proboards75(punto)com_


End file.
